Advances in electronics has allowed increased levels of integration. The technology for fabrication of integrated semiconductor devices has contributed to those advances, and has provided a vehicle for integrating a relatively large number of circuits and devices. Along with active devices, passive devices have also been integrated in semiconductors structures. FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate a conventional integrated capacitor that uses metal segments 103 arranged in three metal layers (M1-M3). FIG. 1B shows a cross section of the metal segments in each metal layer and their biasing pattern. Unlike the capacitor in FIGS. 1A-1B, in another conventional integrated capacitor, vertically stacked metal segments 103 may be biased with a positive-negative-positive or negative-positive-negative pattern.
FIGS. 2A-2B show another conventional integrated capacitor. The capacitor uses metal segments 103 (metal layers M1 and M3), which are arranged in a similar manner as the capacitor in FIGS. 1A-1B. In addition, however, the capacitor in FIGS. 2A-2B includes segments members 106 (metal layer M2). Metal segments 106 in metal layer M2 are arranged perpendicularly to metal segments 103 in metal layers M1 and M3, and biased as shown in FIG. 2B.